Beware The Curse Of Shallot
by Rebecca Starflower
Summary: Complete Someone's hunting Hermione. Ron and Harry both love Herm but who will she choose? Who is the woman in white? Will anyone read this story? shortish fic plse R
1. Losing Grip

Beware The Curse Of Shallot  
  
Chapter One: Losing Grip  
  
Hermione smiled with relief as she saw Harry racing along the platform. It was 10.59 am and Harry had less than one minute to get safely on the train.  
  
'Harry! Get a move on!' yelled Ron, sticking his head out of the window beside her.  
  
'I'm trying!' Harry yelled back breathlessly. He flung his bags inside the compartment and swung himself in, using his momentum to pull the door shut behind him. Simultaneously the whistle shrieked and the Hogwarts Express began chugging slowly forward.  
  
'Phew,' Harry said behind them. They spun to see Harry sitting on the floor, bags strewn about him, glasses askew and with a dopey expression on his face. He lifted a hand and waggled his fingers.  
  
'Hi guys.' Ron and Hermione looked at Harry, then each other and burst out laughing. Hermione swooped down and hugged Harry, knocking his glasses to the floor.  
  
'Whoops!'  
  
'Harry, I'm so glad you're ok,' smiled Hermione. 'I was so worried that something had happened. You haven't owled either of us for a week!'  
  
'I know, I'm sorry,' Harry said, a mischievously guilty look spread across his features. Ron suspected that Harry was actually quite enjoying this telling off. After all, Hermione was there on the floor with him, still with her arms around his neck, looking earnestly into his eyes. Ron blinked and shook his head. 'I shouldn't be thinking like that,' he told himself. Hermione got up and began picking up Harry's things.  
  
'How's your summer been, Herm?' Ron asked, trying to catch the attention of the other two.  
  
'It's been good. I went to the south of France again. How about you guys?'  
  
'Stuck at the Dursleys again,' Harry replied glumly.  
  
'Stuck at the Burrow,' Ron said.  
  
'Ah, poor boys,' Hermione said, mock-sympathetically. 'I-' Hermione gasped and fell to the floor. The boys darted towards her in alarm.  
  
'Hermione, what's wrong?' Harry asked frantically. Hermione half-knelt, half-lay on the floor, shuddering and gasping for breath. Suddenly she stopped, and collapsed fully onto the floor, smiling serenely in a cruel parody of sleep.  
  
'Feel my fury, feel my pain,  
  
Feel your life begin to drain.  
  
Feel my power, feel my might,  
  
You will lose your life tonight,' sang a ghostly voice, the words echoing around the compartment. As the song ended, Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times to bring the world into focus, then blinked again in surprise as she realised that Harry and Ron's heads were floating just above her.  
  
'Hermione, are you ok?' Ron asked. 'I-I'm fine,' Hermione said uncertainly, shakily sitting up.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'We were just about to ask you that. You were talking to us and then you collapsed on the floor,' Harry said.  
  
'You were shaking. And there was singing. A weird echoing voice,' Ron added. 'I had a weird dream-like thing. There was a woman, all dressed in white, with hair the same colour as mine,' Hermione frowned. 'Now I think about it, she looked a lot like me. She was singing, too.'  
  
'Do you remember what?' Hermione immediately recited the rhyme that had bounced around the compartment only moments before.  
  
'That's it,' Harry said, nodding. 'That's the song.'  
  
'So what does it mean?' They all shrugged. 


	2. Complications

Chapter 2: Complications  
  
Nothing more had happened for a while after Hermione's collapse on the Hogwarts Express, but Ron and Harry had noticed that she had steadily gotten paler over the last two weeks. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, doing homework in front of the fire, when Ron asked,  
  
'Are you ok, Herm?'  
  
'I'm fine,' she replied. 'Why?'  
  
'It's just that you look really ill and tired.' He was right. She had gotten pale and gaunt; and the fire highlighted the bags under her eyes.  
  
'Hermione,' Harry began. 'Remember the song? "Feel my fury, feel my pain, feel your life begin to drain."'  
  
'What are you saying, Harry? Do you think the song is coming true?'  
  
'I don't know Herm. I wish I knew-'  
  
'Maybe it was a curse of some sort,' Ron interrupted. 'May-' Hermione slumped out of her chair onto the rug in front of the fire.  
  
'Oh, God, it's happening again.' Harry and Ron fell to the floor and pulled Hermione away from the fire. She lay there convulsing, fighting for breath, while Ron ran around the common room looking for Gryffindors to help; but the previously full room had suddenly emptied. Harry sat on the floor with Hermione, stroking her hair and murmuring comforting things, waiting for it to pass. It seemed an eternity before the haunting voice sang,  
  
'When the churchbell strikes midnight,  
  
When the moon is shining bright,  
  
When you leave your tower high,  
  
Then it is your time to die.' The words troubled Harry but he still felt relieved, knowing that the end of the song signalled Hermione coming round. As before, her eyes fluttered open with the last note, and she smiled at the sight of Harry, sitting beside her and stroking her hair.  
  
'Are you ok?' he asked quietly, concern written all over his face.  
  
'Yeah. Where's Ron?' She thought she saw something flash in Harry's eyes, but it was gone in an instant.  
  
'Ron, she's awake,' Harry called to the other side of the room.  
  
'Good,' Ron said as he strode back to where they were sitting. 'Ok?' he asked, looking just as concerned as Harry had.  
  
'She's fine,' Harry said stonily. Hermione noted with regret that he had removed his hands from her hair and had folded them in his lap.  
  
'Did you see anything?' Ron asked, moving forward.  
  
'Yes. It was the woman in white again. She was singing. I remember the tune this time.' Hermione sang the verse. It sounded different to the song that had echoed around the common room, but it was the same words. Hermione's version was a haunting melody, and she sang it in a voice that sent chills down Harry and Ron's spines.  
  
'Wow,' Ron said when she finished. 'That was beautiful.' Hermione smiled.  
  
'Worrying lyrics though,' Harry said.  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'What can they mean,' Hermione pondered.  
  
'Last time the lyrics were "feel your life begin to drain" and you've been getting really ill.'  
  
'He's right Hermione.' Harry thought about the words for a minute. 'Lets see. "When you leave your tower high," that must be Gryffindor tower. "When the churchbell strikes midnight, when the moon is shining bright." It must mean midnight on a full moon.' Hermione started at the sudden look of fear on Ron's face.  
  
'What is it?' she asked frowning with concern.  
  
'Full moon is tomorrow night.'  
  
'Is that it?' Hermione said in relief. 'I thought it was something really terrible!'  
  
'It is!' Harry said indignantly.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because if what the song says is true, then you'll die tomorrow midnight.'  
  
'Oh! As if it's true!' Hermione laughed.  
  
'We don't know that it isn't,' Ron said seriously. He looked at Harry.  
  
'We have to protect her.'  
  
'I don't need protecting!' Hermione exclaimed, but the boys ignored her.  
  
'How can we? We're not allowed in the girls dorm and she's not allowed in ours,' Harry said.  
  
'I'll stay down here with Hermione,' Ron answered.  
  
'I'm staying down here, too,' Harry said, and again Hermione saw that indescribable something flash in his eyes. Ron gave Harry a look, and said,  
  
'Fine.'  
  
The next night, Harry, Hermione and Ron stayed downstairs long after all the other Gryffindors had gone to bed. They occupied themselves by doing homework and talking quietly about Hermione's condition.  
  
'For goodness sake!' Hermione exclaimed for the umpteenth time. 'I do not have a condition!'  
  
'What do you call passing out, convulsing, gasping for breath and having weird dreams about songs which come true?' Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
'Really, boys, I appreciate that you're worried about me but I'm sure I'll be fine. Why don't we all go up to bed?'  
  
'Nice try, Herm. We're staying here at least until gone midnight.'  
  
'You don't need to.' 'Shut up, you two. I'm trying to sleep,' said Ron from one of the sofas.  
  
'We should, too,' Harry said. He watched her walk over to a sofa and summon her duvet, before choosing a sofa and summoning his own duvet.  
  
The clock in the common room struck midnight with a loud boom. Harry and Ron immediately woke up but Hermione slept on, the serene smile playing across her lips a reminder of the first time she collapsed. As the clock reached its final boom, she stirred and sat up slowly. She looked around her and Harry and Ron saw that her eyes were still closed. She eased herself off of the sofa she had been sleeping on and walked towards the portrait. Hermione steered clear of any obstacles, as if she was programmed to follow a particular route. The boys got up and followed her as far as the portrait. She was about to push open the portrait but Harry and Ron caught her arms to stop her.  
  
'We'll get in loads of trouble if we leave the tower, Herm,' Ron whispered.  
  
'Ron, she's asleep. She can't hear you,' Harry replied.  
  
'Oh.' Hermione still struggled against them as they held her. The time edged closer to 12.05 and Hermione's struggles became more frantic. When finally the minute hand reached the five, a sigh escaped Hermione and she fell to the floor. 


	3. Later Boys

Chapter 3: Later Boys  
  
Harry and Ron couldn't wake Hermione after she plunged to the floor, so they carried her between them to the sofa she had been sleeping on. In the morning they had told her what had happened. Since then they had been trying to figure out where Hermione would've gone if they hadn't held her back; and why the woman in white was trying to kill her.  
  
A few days before the full moon they had been preparing again. Sitting on Harry's bed in the boys' dorm while Harry and Ron practised charms, she said,  
  
'Honestly, I feel like a werewolf.'  
  
'We haven't heard from your friend the woman in white for a while, Herm,' said Ron jokingly. 'Maybe she won't try to kill you this month.' They laughed but Hermione suddenly gasped and fell back on the bed. Harry looked daggers at Ron.  
  
'Never say that again,' he seethed while running to Hermione's side.  
  
'Sorry. It was a joke,' Ron replied quietly. He stood still, not sure what to do, until he decided to follow Harry beside Hermione. She lay on the bed, shaking and gasping. He knelt on the other side of her, opposite Harry, and they both held her hands and waited. The ghostly voice came thankfully quickly and she woke with the dying note. Harry's was the first face she saw and she smiled, a beautiful, happy smile, which turned Ron's stomach. 'She should be smiling like that at me,' his heart yelled indignantly. He mentally put a gag on his heart and covered any feelings that might be showing on his face with a relieved smile.  
  
'Are-are you ok? Wh-what did you see?' Harry stuttered. Seeing her smile at him like that had made his stomach flip-flop strangely.  
  
'I'm fine. It was the woman.' Hermione turned her head and gave Ron a 'Don't ever say that again' look. 'Thanks for winding her up, Ron,' she said pointedly.  
  
'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.'  
  
'Anyway, she sang again. "By the river is a boat, Ride it down to Arthur's Moat, Then your blood will run ice- cold, And you will die before you're old."' Ron shuddered at the thought of Hermione's blood freezing.  
  
'The river must mean the lake. Not sure where Arthur's Moat is though.' Hermione shook her head.  
  
'Arthur's Moat runs at the back of the school,' she said.  
  
'Hermione, how on earth do you know that?' asked Ron in disbelief.  
  
'Hogwarts: A History,' Hermione and Harry chorused.  
  
'How do you know that, Harry?' Ron asked, completely confused. Had his two best friends been spending time together behind his back?  
  
'Ron, get a grip, it's Hermione. It's always going to be Hogwarts: A History,' Harry answered. He studied Ron's face, trying to get an idea of what he was thinking. Surely he wasn't thinking that he and Hermione had a 'thing'? Although it was something that Harry hoped for with every fibre of his being, as yet Hermione showed him nothing but what the Greeks called Sophos: friendly love. But that smile when she woke up; there was something in that smile. 'It might have just been her grogginess,' Harry reasoned with himself. 'After all, when she came round in the common room, she asked for Ron.' Harry was so locked up in these thoughts that he didn't realise that Hermione had asked him a question and Ron was sitting behind her looking quite triumphant.  
  
'What? I wasn't listening,' he said apologetically.  
  
'Charming! Your best friend could be dying for all you know and you're not listening!' Hermione retorted. 'Anyway, I said that you guys can take turns taking care of me if you insist on needing to protect me, and Ron will stay with me tonight. That way you get some sleep.'  
  
'But-but,' Harry stuttered. 'What about last month? It took the both of us to hold you.' A cloud crossed Ron's face. Was Harry trying to steal Hermione from him?  
  
'Well, on the full moon, you can both watch me if it means that much to you.' Hermione sighed. 'I've been so tired lately.' Ron and Harry locked eyes in alarm.  
  
"Feel my fury, feel my pain. Feel your life begin to drain."  
  
The Full moon's midnight followed a few days after. Again Ron, Hermione and Harry slept in the common room, and at the clock's strike of midnight, Harry and Ron woke and watched for any signs of movement from Hermione. Sure enough, before the last strike she stood and made her way to the portrait. Again, she avoided all obstacles; Harry and Ron rushed to catch her and keep her from going through the portrait. She stopped in front of the portrait and lifted her arms. Harry and Ron quickly caught her arms and held her firmly, expecting her to struggle. Instead, she started laughing. The boys jumped back in surprise but still kept a tight hold on Hermione's arms. She slowly sank to the floor, still laughing, still with her eyes closed.  
  
'Hermione?' Ron said tentatively.  
  
'Yeah?' she answered, opening her eyes. The looks on their faces were enough to make her crack up again.  
  
'Hermione!'  
  
'I'm sorry! I wanted to see what you guys do when I do my possessed sleepwalk thing,' Hermione giggled. 'You two look so funny!'  
  
'Hermione,' Harry said. 'It's not funny. This is serious.'  
  
'I know,' said Hermione, calming down. 'I was just curious. Anyway, it stopped my great-great-great-great-grandmother coming to get me.' Ron and Harry looked at each other in confusion.  
  
'Hermione, what are you on about?'  
  
'Didn't I tell you? I must've forgotten,' Hermione said. Harry and Ron looked at her expectantly. 'In the last dream she called me "descendant of her muggle-loving daughter". I did some research on my bloodline and I found that she's my great-great-great-great-grandmother.'  
  
'Wow. So why is she trying to kill you?' asked Ron. Hermione frowned.  
  
'I don't know. I need to keep going with the research.'  
  
As the clock struck 12.05 Hermione emitted a loud sigh.  
  
'I'm going to bed. Coming?' Ron and Harry looked at her in surprise and alarm, but Hermione saw a glimmer of hope in their eyes. 'Um, I mean are you guys going to bed too?' and just like that the flame of hope was extinguished- for now.  
  
'Yeah, of course, in a minute,' Harry mumbled.  
  
''Night boys,' Hermione said as she started up the stairs. She heard mumbled replies of 'Goodnight' in return. She smiled to herself and continued up the stairs.  
  
In the common room, Harry and Ron sat down.  
  
'Ron, can I talk to you?' Harry asked. 


	4. I'm With You

Chapter 4: I'm With You  
  
'Ron, can I talk to you?' Harry asked.  
  
'Yeah, sure.'  
  
Harry sat still, trying to put his thoughts into words. Ron sat patiently waiting. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
'Ron, this is gonna sound really weird. You, Hermione and I have been friends for a long time-'  
  
'Five years,' Ron interrupted.  
  
'Yeah. Anyway, since the end of last year, I've been having weird feelings.' Ron shut his eyes, hoping that Harry wouldn't say what Ron thought he was about to say. A chant started up in his head, keeping time with the anxious drumming of his heart. 'No, no, no, no, no, no.'  
  
'Ron, I'm in love with Hermione.' Ron felt the air knocked out of him. The chant became more insistent, filling his mind until it escaped his lips in a whisper.  
  
'No, no, no, no, no.'  
  
'Ron? Are you ok?' Ron put his head in his hands.  
  
'No. No, Harry, I'm-' Ron stopped. He couldn't do this to Harry. 'I'm fine,' he said, defeated.  
  
'Are you sure you're ok with this?'  
  
'Yeah, go ahead, you two belong together,' Ron said, smiling weakly.  
  
'After all,' he added in his head, 'what chance would I have with her?' He sighed, resigned to his fate.  
  
The next attack came within a few days. Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking up to the castle after a Care of Magical Creatures lesson, moving slowly although they were late for lunch, when Hermione fainted. Harry and Ron knelt beside her and wrapped her in their robes. The voice took longer than usual took sing the verse.  
  
'As you float, your body still, You'll pass by cottage and by mill, And all the while life ticks away, Until the sunrise starts the day.'  
  
'They're not little boys,' Hermione mumbled as she woke.  
  
'What?'  
  
Hermione looked around in confusion.  
  
'She said, "Don't worry, muggle daughter, your time nears. Those little boys won't hurt you any longer."'  
  
'Who's she calling little boys?' Ron exclaimed. 'We're fifteen! And what did she mean about us hurting you?' Hermione looked away and bit her lip; then smiled and said, 'Don't worry about it. She doesn't know what she's talking about.'  
  
'Well she obviously knows something,' Harry said grimly. 'For example, she seems to know exactly how you're going to die. And she has such a wonderful way of singing it to you.' Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Whenever Harry was stressed out or worried, he always became sarcastic. 'So,' he continued, 'What have we got? Midnight on a full moon Herm will leave the tower, go down to the lake and take a boat to Arthur's Moat. She'll float by a cottage and a mill and will be dead by sunrise. What glorious fun.'  
  
'Harry,' Ron said in a warning tone.  
  
'Ron,' Harry mimicked in the same tone.  
  
'Shut up,' Ron said, glaring at Harry. He could feel himself getting more and more annoyed.  
  
'You shut up,' Harry replied glaring back.  
  
'Both of you shut up. You're being stupid and immature,' Hermione said shrilly. Both the boys ignored her. At that moment, Ron hated Harry. He looked at the boy standing opposite him, the boy with messy raven hair, the boy with sparkling emerald eyes, emerald eyes that were filled with anger. Ron knew the anger wasn't directed at him: it was the anger that some psycho woman in a white dress was trying to kill Hermione, his Hermione. But Ron was itching for a fight. He stared levelly into the green eyes and allowed all the pain and anger of the past few weeks to take over him. Before he registered what was happening, Ron drew his arm back and punched Harry solidly on the nose.  
  
'Ron, what the hell do you think you're doing?' Hermione yelled. Ron ignored her and watched Harry as he glared at him, one hand cradling his bleeding nose. Then he let loose. Harry dove towards Ron and pummelled him with his fists, while Ron hit him back. They fell to the floor, still hitting each other as much as they could, oblivious to Hermione's screams for them to stop. She finally had enough and drew her wand.  
  
'Stupefy!' she screamed. Harry and Ron were both hit with a blue light that sent them flying. She stood staring at them, breathing heavily. 'I.do not.have the.energy.to deal.with you two. behaving.like this,' she said between gasps. Then she fainted. As Harry and Ron were both stunned, there was nothing they could do.  
  
The spell eventually wore off and Harry and Ron were able to carry Hermione up to the castle. They had missed lunch so they stopped by the kitchens, where the house-elves were only too happy to give them as much food as they could carry. By the time they had reached the common room Hermione was awake. They spent the rest of the afternoon eating and playing Snap with exploding cards. 


	5. Immobile

Chapter Five: Immobile  
  
Ron lay awake that night, tossing and turning in his bed. He knew he had no chance with Hermione. How could he with Harry around? A knot of anger formed in his stomach at the thought of Harry. Harry, who was more famous than Ron, smarter than Ron, better looking than Ron. It made Ron sick. If only he'd said something first about Hermione, maybe there would be hope. Ron shook his head at his own stupidity. 'As if,' he thought.  
  
Harry lay awake that night too, trying to decide how Hermione felt about him and Ron. Did she know how he felt about her? Did she love someone else? Did she love Ron? Harry prayed from the bottom of his heart that Hermione wouldn't choose Ron over him; then immediately felt guilty for wishing it. Who was he to decide his friends' happiness? Harry curled into a tight ball, trying to close his mind against all the confusing thoughts in his head.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione lay in a deep yet troubled sleep. She frowned and grumbled in her sleep, visions of women in white running through her head.  
  
The next day was cold. Little sun was breaking through the dense grey cloud; the sky threatened rain. 'Perfect for my mood,' thought Ron. He fleetingly wondered if he had the power to control the weather just by his mood, but, deciding that it wasn't possible, satisfied himself with imagining what would happen if he could control the weather. He'd make the sun shine happily on Hermione, and would soak Harry with frequent rain showers. He chuckled to himself at the thought.  
  
'What are you laughing about?' Hermione asked. She had been talking about their charms homework and her curiosity was piqued as to what was so funny about sobering charms. Ron quickly wiped the smile off of his face.  
  
'Nothing. Don't worry about it.' Hermione raised her eyebrow slightly but let it pass.  
  
'So anyway,' Hermione continued, 'the effects of sobering charms are becoming sober after being drunk or in especially high spirits and were invented in.'  
  
A few days later the school was happily ensconced in preparation for Halloween. The school was decorated with drifts of orange and black; the ghosts were practising stunning aerial displays; jack o' lanterns and candles lined the corridors.  
  
Harry smiled, enjoying the atmosphere of Halloween at Hogwarts. Halloweens at the Dursleys had always involved Dudley getting dressed in the coolest and most expensive costumes and going trick or treating, and Harry following glumly behind, dressed in an old sheet with holes cut in it for eyes. All the Halloweens at Hogwarts had been good to an extent; but Harry was aiming to make this one the best ever. On Halloween night, after the feast, he was going to tell Hermione exactly how he felt about her, and he was praying that she felt the same way.  
  
Hermione walked beside him and looked around with wonder. After all these years at Hogwarts, she was still amazed by the lengths that the staff and students went to for Halloween and Christmas. Suddenly her breath caught in her throat; black dots floated in her vision; she felt faint. She tried to call out but the sound died before it reached her lips. Then everything went black.  
  
As Hermione began to fall the boys caught her and laid her down gently. Harry was grateful for the fact that he and Ron had gotten into the habit of walking on each side of Hermione so that she couldn't get hurt.  
  
"Your body numb, your mind goes black,  
  
You force yourself to beat death back,  
  
Although you know you cannot win,  
  
You fight the darkness creeping in."  
  
Hermione didn't open her eyes for quite a while after the song. She lay still on the floor, and Ron thought that she looked like a delicate child, sleeping peacefully. Suddenly she flailed out an arm, striking the stone floor; reopening an old wound on the inside of her wrist.  
  
'Bloody hell,' Ron said softly, staring at the cut. 'Why didn't we notice that before?' Harry looked stricken.  
  
'This can't be what we think,' he said, more to himself than to Ron. 'There must be a mistake. She wouldn't try to kill herself, would she?' There was something pleading in his voice that stabbed at Ron's heart. Harry really did love her. Ron turned over the wrist nearest to him. An identical cut ran across the veins. He shook his head, praying it wasn't true. But how could he deny it? The evidence was all there. As Harry held Hermione's bleeding wrist in his hand, he noticed the strange colouring of the blood. The scarlet blood had black streaks in it.  
  
'Ron,' Harry said urgently, turning the wrist towards Ron.  
  
'Bloody hell,' he whispered again. 'Something is very wrong. We have to get her to the infirmary.'  
  
'No.' The boys looked up in surprise. They hadn't realised that Hermione had woken up.  
  
'Herm? Are you ok?'  
  
'Yes, I'm fine,' she said stonily, although she didn't sound fine. 'There's absolutely no need for me to go to the infirmary.'  
  
'But, Hermione, your arms.' Ron trailed off helplessly.  
  
'I'm fine,' she said defiantly. She turned to look at her wrist and paled a little at the sight of the blood mingled with.well she didn't know what was mixed into her blood but she sure as hell knew that it shouldn't be there. But still, she couldn't go to the infirmary, no matter what her friends said. Madame Pomfrey would see the cuts on her arms, and then there would be questions; questions that Hermione wasn't ready to answer. 'Please,' she said, her voice breaking a little. 'I'm not ready yet.' She could see Harry and Ron softening, their eyes showing sympathy and a will to do whatever she wanted. She smiled internally, pleased with their easy manipulation. 'Come on,' she said, smiling weakly, 'let's get to our next lesson. I'll be fine in a minute.' Ron and Harry looked doubtful but helped her to her feet. She frowned at her wrist and pulled out her wand. 'Sangarretus,' she muttered. The bleeding abruptly stopped, leaving trails of black-streaked blood sliding slowly down her arm. She rubbed her arm on the sleeve of her robes, then offered her arms to the two puzzled and concerned boys on either side of her. Ron lifted her bag and took her arm, and the two boys escorted her to Charms.  
  
~*~  
  
So, yeah. What do you think? please R&R me! Much love to my people:  
  
Autumn- you rock, and ff.net sucks for taking down undying hope.  
  
Nebride- please add more to Behind Closed Hearts. You owe it to your reader people.  
  
I'm sorry but right now I can't remember if anyone else reviewed! Your name will come up next chapter- promise!  
  
By the way, Hermione's spell to stop the bleeding, 'Sangarretus', is a mix of the French word for blood, Sang, and the French word for stop, Arrete. I know their spells are usually a kind of Latin, but I don't have a Latin dictionary! Sorry! ( you guys don't mind, right? You do? Well then review! 


	6. Unwanted

A/N: for Emma. Here you go dear.  
Chapter 6: Unwanted  
  
The fifth year Gryffindor boys were woken bright and early on Sunday morning by Hermione.  
  
'Wake up!' she called cheerfully.  
  
'Hermione, its seven am!' Dean Thomas sputtered.  
  
'Don't worry, I'm not getting you, I'm getting Harry and Ron.' She paused to glare at Ron's bed, which had just made a sarcastic 'whoopee' noise. 'The rest of you can go back to sleep,' she finished. 'Or get up,' she added as an afterthought, 'whatever you want to do.'  
  
'Hermione, if you were just getting Harry and Ron, couldn't you be a bit quieter to keep from waking the rest of us, who actually value our Sunday morning lie-in?' Seamus Finnigan mumbled. Hermione seemed to consider it, but shrugged and walked over to Harry's bed, shaking him until he admitted defeat and got up. Then she went over to Ron's bed and did the same.  
  
'God, Hermione, you're such a dictator,' Ron mumbled, before skilfully dodging a swipe at his head from Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. Ron followed him and Hermione went downstairs into the common room to wait for them.  
  
Fifteen minutes later the boys came down the stairs, looking much more awake.  
  
'So what's the deal with getting us up so early, Herm?' Ron asked, sitting next to her on the sofa. Harry sat opposite them in an armchair. He was suddenly struck by how cute a couple Ron and Hermione made. He set his jaw and tried to concentrate on what Hermione was saying, blocking the thought.  
  
'I thought we should do some research this morning,' Hermione was saying.  
  
'Did you have to get us up this early to do it?' Ron grumbled. Hermione ignored him.  
  
'We should probably look at the ways in which mental and psychological attacks are made in the wizarding world, and how toxins can be introduced into the bloodstream without any contact.' Harry and Ron nodded, only half sure what she was on about.  
  
*  
  
'Right, you look through these, and I'll see if I can find some more,' Harry said, dropping his latest pile of books onto the table. Ron glanced up at him and nodded, but Hermione stayed submerged in her book. Harry gazed fondly at Hermione a few moments, then turned on his heel and left in the search for yet more books. Already the space around Ron and Hermione was starting to resemble a mini library, and if Harry kept finding more, Ron thought, they could run off with the books and open a bookshop. Ron chuckled at the idea and Hermione looked up with alarm on her face, which was quickly replaced with a questioning look.  
  
'I was just thinking,' Ron said quietly, his eyes darting around for any sign of Madam Pince, the librarian, 'if Harry keeps finding books, we could run off with them and open a bookshop.' Hermione looked at him incredulously, then her face broke into a smile and she shook her head.  
  
'Honestly, Ron.' she muttered.  
  
'Honestly what?' he asked jovially.  
  
'Nothing,' she smiled. 'You're just so.Ron.' Ron looked at her, confused, and she laughed again. He looks like a confused puppy, she thought affectionately. On a sudden whim she leant forward and gently kissed him. He pulled back, startled, but then moved forward and kissed her back, deepening the kiss.  
  
Deciding not to disturb Ron and Hermione's research again, Harry walked around the corner of the bookshelves quietly; and nearly dropped the pile of books he was carrying in shock. He felt an incredible surge of anger and jealousy as he saw his two best friends kissing, his two best friends that he depended upon more than anything: his best friend that he had entrusted all his secrets to, and the girl that he was madly in love with. He also felt a sinking despair in his heart, as he knew that any chance he had with Hermione was gone forever. A voice deep inside squeaked that Hermione and Ron had a right to be happy, even if it was together, and that Harry was being irrational, but his storming emotions smothered it. He dropped the books on the floor and fled, hardly knowing which way he was going through his pain.  
  
Hermione and Ron jumped apart at the sound of the books hitting the floor. Hermione suddenly realised with her heart sinking what she had done.  
  
'Ron, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that,' she stammered.  
  
'It's ok,' he said gently. He leaned in for another kiss, but Hermione shifted back, and his lips met air. He opened his eyes, and looked at Hermione searchingly.  
  
'Hermione, what's going on?' he asked, hurt and confusion written on his freckled face.  
  
'Ron, I can't talk about this right now,' Hermione said.  
  
'No, Hermione, tell me: what's going on? Don't you like me?' he asked, his eyes hardening.  
  
'No, Ron, it's not that. I do like you, you know I do, you're like a brother to me.'  
  
'So that's it? Why did you kiss me?' His temper was beginning to ignite.  
  
'I don't know. I'm sorry; please don't be mad at me,' Hermione said.  
  
'I'm not mad at you,' he said mock-sweetly, 'why would I be mad at you?'  
  
'I have to go; I'll see you later,' Hermione said, gathering her notes quickly. She could see his anger building; she knew she had to go before he erupted. She had never seen him completely blow his top, but she knew that she didn't want to be around when he did. She turned to go, but Ron roughly grabbed her wrists, causing her to drop her notebook.  
  
'Ron, let me go,' Hermione said levelly, trying not to let her voice crack.  
  
'No,' he said, his eyes burning.  
  
'Let me go,' she said again, more insistently.  
  
'Why did you kiss me?' he asked quietly.  
  
'I don't know, it was a spur of the moment thing.' Ron took a deep breath.  
  
'Hermione, do you not realise that I love you? That I think about you every single minute of everyday; praying that you felt the same way about me as I feel about you? Do you know what that's like?' he hissed, shaking her for emphasis.  
  
'Ron, please let me go,' Hermione pleaded through her tears.  
  
'Do you love me?'  
  
'Of course,' she sobbed, 'you're-'  
  
'Yes, I know, I'm your brother,' he said mockingly. 'But do you love me? Like I love you?'  
  
Hermione shook her head, sobs still racking her frail body. Ron flung her away from him and she fell to the floor. He sat down at the desk, his head in his hands and his shoulders shaking. Hermione scrambled to her feet and fled from the library, dashing through the wards she had put around their table so that no one would disturb them. She ran through hallways, so blinded by her tears that she had no idea where she was. She saw dots in front of her eyes as she ran, but ignored them. Suddenly she stumbled and fell, then she saw no more.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry had been wandering the school for what seemed like years, but in reality it was probably only an hour. He had gone far into one of the towers of the school, though which one, it was impossible to tell. All the time he had replayed the memory of Ron and Hermione kissing in his mind. No matter how far he ran to get away from them, the memory kept on going, over and over. He turned a corner and stopped in his tracks, stunned.  
  
~*~  
  
'What have I done?' Ron moaned to himself. Distantly he heard Hermione getting up and running, but the sound barely registered. All he could hear was the sound of his heart breaking. He went over what had just happened. It was so wonderful to begin with: the joy as Hermione kissed him, and the thought that she loved him too; the anger as he realised he'd been wrong. Ron felt sick as he remembered the fear in Hermione's eyes. Why didn't he let her go and leave it at that? Suddenly a thought formed in his mind: he should go after Hermione, and apologise to her, make her see that he'd only acted like that because he loved her so much he could barely stand it. He stood and marched purposefully out of the library; but quickly stopped, completely bewildered. Of course, he had no idea which way Hermione had gone, and what kind of state she was in after his awful treatment of her. He concentrated on her, trying to perceive her emotions, and murmured, 'trouve', the finding spell. Suddenly a tiny blue light flickered in front of his eyes for an instant, then floated away down the corridor. Ron ran after it, his spirits rising a little at thought of explaining to Hermione why he had did what he did.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry turned a corner and stopped in his tracks, stunned. On the floor before him lay Hermione. Her skin was deathly pale; her lips were grey; all around her were trails of blood. Written on the floor in the blood was the whole song that had been haunting Hermione since the beginning of term.  
  
Feel my fury, feel my pain,  
  
Feel your life begin to drain,  
  
Feel my power, feel my might,  
  
You will lose your life tonight.  
  
When the churchbell strikes midnight,  
  
When the moon is shining bright,  
  
When you leave your tower high,  
  
Then it is your time to die.  
  
By the river is a boat,  
  
Ride it down to Arthur's moat  
  
Then your blood will run ice-cold,  
  
And you will die before you're old.  
  
As you float, your body still,  
  
You'll pass by cottage and by mill,  
  
And all the while life ticks away,  
  
Until the sunrise starts the day.  
  
Your body numb, your mind goes black,  
  
You force yourself to beat death back,  
  
Although you know you cannot win,  
  
You fight the darkness creeping in.  
  
And in the end when all is lost,  
  
The world will all find out the cost,  
  
That's suffered when you mess with me,  
  
I will win eventually.  
  
Those who see you lying there,  
  
Will see your face, your golden hair,  
  
They'll see you lying, moving not,  
  
The lifeless Lady of Shallot.  
  
Harry felt his breath come short, but forced himself to stay calm. The dying rays of sun shone through a high up window, turning Hermione's mouse- brown hair to gold.  
  
'Hermione,' he murmured, dropping to his knees before her still body. He reached for her wrist, hardly breathing, praying that she wasn't dead. As he reached for her arm, he touched a drop of the blood. Instantly the world began spinning.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron ran along the corridor, fighting to keep up with the tiny blue spark flying a few metres in front of him. He reached the end of the corridor and ricocheted into the wall and down the next corridor, never taking his eyes from the spark. His heart leapt into his throat when he turned the next corner. A body lay on the floor with someone leaning over it; someone with a familiar mop of messy black hair. As he watched, Harry reached for Hermione's wrist- and disappeared from sight. Ron jumped forward to the spot where Hermione and Harry had been only a second ago. The blood still streaked the floor, and Ron twisted his head to hastily read the song. He looked around desperately, trying to find some clue as to where Harry and Hermione had gone. His gaze swept the floor and landed on a small vial. It was small and clear, and contained scarlet liquid. He stooped to lift it, holding it in his fingers for mere seconds before he blacked out.  
  
Whee, that chapter was long in the making. I hope it was ok. Please review. We are near the end: it's all very exciting! Haha. 


	7. Of Death

A/N: for Emma, who kept bothering me, and for Andrea, who said that this was the best story she'd ever read.  
  
Chapter 7: Of Death  
  
Ron opened his eyes and looked around. He was in some sort of hall. Huge marble pillars lined the room and the walls were hung with rich tapestries depicting mythical creatures being chased by beautiful woodland nymphs. He groggily propped himself up on his elbows-and noticed Harry and Hermione across the room. Hermione's skin was still deathly pale and her lips were still a chilling grey-blue. Harry lay beside her, his dark hair falling over his closed eyes. As Ron watched, Harry awoke and stared at the ceiling a few moments before trying to sit up, and immediately lying back down, clutching his head.  
  
'Harry,' Ron said. It came out as a hoarse whisper but sounded like a shout in the impenetrable silence of the hall. Nonetheless, Harry turned his head and looked at Ron in confusion.  
  
'How did you get here?' Harry asked.  
  
'There was a vial of blood on the floor, just after you went.' Ron opened his palm, but as he expected, the vial had disappeared. 'Is Hermione ok?'  
  
'No,' Harry said weakly. Only then did he fully process what had happened, and he felt tears spring to his eyes. 'Hermione's dead.'  
  
Across the room Ron's arms collapsed, and he lay back onto the floor. He couldn't help but feel that this was all his fault. If only he hadn't gotten angry and scared her in the library, then she wouldn't have run, and she wouldn't be dead now. His shoulders began to shake as tears rolled from the corners of his eyes.  
  
'Here, mate.' Harry was suddenly beside Ron, and he pulled his friend back up to a sitting position and hugged him. The two boys sat in embrace, mourning the loss of their best friend and the girl they had both loved.  
  
'How very touching,' a cold voice sneered. Harry and Ron sprang apart as if they had been stung. Before them, clad all in white robes, stood a woman with brown hair that hung down over her shoulders to her waist. Her skin was as pale as the marble pillars, but deep chocolate eyes glared at the intruders.  
  
'Who are you?' Ron asked heatedly, getting to his feet. Harry remained on the floor, gazing at the woman. Suddenly it clicked.  
  
'Ron,' he said. 'She's the woman in white from Hermione's dreams.'  
  
'Indeed,' the woman said. 'I am Lady Rebekah Shallot, and that,' she said, motioning to Hermione, 'is my mudblood great-great-great-great- granddaughter,' she finished in a disgusted tone. Ron bristled at the word 'mudblood', as was his wont, and strode over to Hermione's body. Harry slowly got to his feet and followed Ron, so that they both stood guard over Hermione.  
  
'It is too late for her, you know,' Lady Rebekah said, noticing their protective stance. 'The poison in her blood will finish her off in an hour or so.'  
  
'What poison?' Harry asked, at the same time as Ron asked, 'so she's still alive?' in a very hopeful tone.  
  
Lady Rebekah laughed, a high cruel laugh that chilled their hearts. 'She is alive, but barely. You cannot help her. "Although you know you cannot win, you fight the darkness creeping in,"' she sang.  
  
'Why do you want to kill her? She's your granddaughter!' Ron exclaimed.  
  
'She is a muggle-born,' Lady Rebekah answered, speaking slowly as if Ron was stupid.  
  
'So? She's your heir!'  
  
'Are you completely mindless?' Lady Rebekah exploded. 'She is a mudblood! No filthy mudblood shall inherit the house of Shallot!' She came to stand directly before the boys. 'My husband and I were one of the most influential wizarding families in Britain,' she began, getting a faraway look in her eyes. 'We had only one child: a daughter. Her name was Mary. We had big plans for her: she was to marry Jonathon Malfoy, and so bond our houses together forever. But then she fell in love,' she spat out the word love like it was a dirty word, 'with a muggle, no less! Lord Robert and I did a very good job of hushing it up, but then she ran away. I kept an eye on her of course,' she said, glancing towards one of the tapestries, and Ron noticed for the first time that it in fact showed Hermione lying death- like on the floor, 'but I could do nothing to stop her. All my tapestry could do was watch her until she died, and then it watched her daughter, and her daughter after that, and hers after that. I swore an oath when Mary left, that I would never leave this plane until I knew for sure that this ridiculous line of muggles with the noble Shallot blood running in their veins was fully wiped out. I knew I had the chance to end this mockery when I realised that she,' she indicated Hermione again, 'was a witch. Although I use the term loosely,' she added darkly. Ron wanted to yell that Hermione was a true witch, the best he'd ever seen, but he knew that if he knocked Lady Rebekah off of her roll, they might never find out how to reverse this thing that was killing Hermione.  
  
'It is just such a shame that my husband could not live to see the day when I removed the scum from the Shallot family name,' Lady Rebekah finished.  
  
'How do we stop it?' Harry asked quietly.  
  
'Stop it?' Lady Rebekah laughed her cold laugh again. 'My dear boy, you do not stop it. And, oh look, her time is nearly up. Say your goodbyes boys. I'm sure she'll be happy to be free of the pain you cause her.'  
  
'What?' Ron exclaimed. 'We do not cause her any pain! We-'  
  
'This idiotic war of love you two have been waging,' Lady Rebekah interrupted. 'Did you not realise she knew? And that it hurt her?'  
  
'Well of course she knew, after what happened in the library,' Ron said.  
  
'What happened in the library, Ron?' Harry said, trying to maintain an innocent expression.  
  
'I'm sorry Harry, I know you love her, but I love her too, more than you can ever know,' Ron said pleadingly. 'We kissed in the library,' he said in a rush.  
  
'I know,' Harry replied coldly.  
  
'But how-'  
  
'I saw you.'  
  
'While this is very entertaining, that mudblood only has a few more minutes,' Lady Rebekah interjected.  
  
'I'm sorry Harry,' Ron said. 'Love her for me, yeah?'  
  
Before Harry had the chance to express his confusion, Ron had launched himself at Lady Rebekah, wand out, screaming the unforgivable curse that would kill her. But Lady Rebekah had fast reflexes, and as the green jet of light issued from Ron's wand, another jet of light was streaming from Lady Rebekah's wand. The jets flew toward each other, and for one hopeful moment Harry thought the light would collide, and Priori Incantatem would happen. An instant later all Harry's desperate hopes were dashed as Ron fell to the floor, Lady Rebekah's spell having found its mark. Lady Rebekah also fell as Harry scrambled over to Ron's body, and she exploded into a myriad of colour that disappeared as swiftly as it came.  
  
'Ron, Ron,' Harry called, shaking Ron's shoulders. But he knew it was no use: Ron was dead. 'Ron,' Harry said weakly, the tears leaking from his eyes. Finally he gave up and collapsed in on himself, crying for the loss of his two best friends.  
  
*  
  
Distantly a church bell struck midnight, and Harry awoke, looking around in confusion. After a moment he remembered where he was, and what had happened. He turned to see Ron still lying beside him, and took his arms, which were by now beginning to get stiff, and crossed them on his chest. Then he went over to Hermione. He took hold of Hermione's arms to cross them, but froze when he found that they were warm.  
  
'Hermione?' Harry said, searching for her pulse. 'Hermione!' he said again as he found her pulse. 'Can you hear me? Wake up Hermione!'  
  
Hermione groaned. 'Am I late for class?' she mumbled sleepily.  
  
'Yes,' Harry said. It was the only thing he could thing of that would definitely get her up, and not surprisingly, it worked. Hermione sat bolt upright, suddenly awake, then lay down again.  
  
'Ack, dizzy,' she mumbled. She opened her eyes and saw Harry looking down on her, his emerald eyes glinting with tears, and her heart leapt. She slowly sat up, with Harry's help, and took in her surroundings. 'Where are we?'  
  
'The hall of Shallot,' Harry said. 'Do you remember anything?'  
  
Hermione shook her head. 'I was running from the library. That's all I remember. Where's Ron? Does he know we're here?' she asked.  
  
A fleeting look of hurt crossed Harry's face. 'So she does love Ron after all,' he thought.  
  
'Hermione,' he said aloud, 'Ron's.dead.'  
  
'Oh my God,' Hermione said faintly. 'How?' she asked, her voice a whisper.  
  
'Lady Rebekah Shallot,' was all Harry said. Hermione instantly understood. She flung her arms around him, taking him completely by surprise.  
  
'Oh, Harry,' she whispered. Harry held her tightly, wishing he didn't feel so numb.  
  
'We have to get back to Hogwarts,' he said.  
  
Hermione agreed. 'But how?'  
  
'There might be a portkey. A vial of blood, that's what it was last time.'  
  
'Ok,' Hermione said.  
  
Harry went over to Ron's body to see if it was anywhere near him. His red hair contrasted starkly with his pale skin, and Harry could hardly bear to look at him. He turned his head away, and looked instead at Ron's feet. There he found a small vial. He stared at it, not daring to pick it up.  
  
'Hermione, I've found it,' he called. She came over to him from the tapestry she had been gazing at.  
  
'Are you sure that's it?' she asked.  
  
'It must be.' He held Ron's arm and Hermione's hand, motioning for her to pick up the vial. As she did, he felt a familiar tugging behind his navel. With a crash, they landed back in the corridor of Hogwarts.  
  
Well, that's it. Ron's dead and the threat is over. In case I didn't point it out before, the poem/song thing is not mine. I don't know who's it is, but whoever it is should be proud of themselves. It's not mine though. Please review. There will be one more chapter, a kind of epilogue thing. Thank you! 


	8. Return

Chapter 8: Return  
  
They landed with a bang in the corridor in Hogwarts. The blood had disappeared from the floor but there was something cold and eerie about that place. Harry and Hermione decided to move on quickly. Harry helped Hermione to her feet, then cast a levitating spell on Ron's body so that it floated down the corridor before them.  
  
'We have to get to Dumbledore's office,' said Harry.  
  
Hermione nodded her agreement. They tiptoed along the silent corridors, praying that no one would catch them and yet at the same time longing for someone to take this horrible burden from their shoulders. Hermione glanced at her watch: it was 1am. It seemed to her like years since she had run from Ron.  
  
After an age, they arrived at the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.  
  
'Crap, what's the password?' Harry muttered. He tried the first thing that came to mind. 'Cockroach Cluster.'  
  
To the surprise of both of them, the gargoyle turned to reveal the stairs. As they plodded up the stairs, they heard voices. They paused at the door, trying to determine the owners. To Hermione's surprise, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey were sitting in his office in their bedclothes.  
  
'Nothing is happening, Albus. Can I go back to bed?' Madame Pomfrey said as the teenagers silently reached the top stair.  
  
'Good morning,' Dumbledore said. He looked at them with great sorrow.  
  
Madame Pomfrey spun and gazed at Harry and Hermione with pity. 'You poor dears.' she murmured, her hand flying to her chest.  
  
'Poppy, take Mr Weasley to the infirmary,' Dumbledore said.  
  
'Of course, Albus.'  
  
Madame Pomfrey took over the levitation of Ron's body and hurried down the stairs. They all sat in silence a few minutes after she left.  
  
'He's really gone, isn't he,' Hermione said eventually.  
  
'I'm afraid so, Miss Granger,' Dumbledore answered softly.  
  
'I never got to tell him I was sorry,' she said brokenly, her voice cracking. 'I never told him I loved him.'  
  
Harry looked up sharply at this, the hurt in his eyes quickly replaced with resignation. Hermione didn't notice this as finally her grief broke through her shock and she began to cry. Harry pulled him to her and tried to comfort her. For a long time the silence was only broken by Hermione's sobs. Eventually she began to quieten, and Harry released her.  
  
'I must ask what has been going on,' Dumbledore said.  
  
So Hermione described all that had happened since the first incident on the Hogwarts Express, while Harry interrupted her with other details.  
  
'Why didn't you come to me, or one of the other professors?' Dumbledore asked when they had finished.  
  
'Hermione didn't want us to,' Harry answered.  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'I don't know.' Hermione sighed heavily. 'I didn't know what was happening to me. I didn't want anyone else involved, I wanted to control it myself,' Hermione paused. 'But I couldn't.'  
  
'Is that all?'  
  
'Yes, professor Dumbledore,' Harry and Hermione said in unison.  
  
'I would advise you to go and get some rest now,' Dumbledore said, rising to usher them through the door.  
  
'Wait, professor,' Harry said. 'Lady Rebekah was an incredibly powerful witch. How did Ron kill her?'  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful. 'I must suppose,' he said at length, 'that it was as in other cases like this, in that the spell was made powerful enough through love and despair.'  
  
At these words tears welled up in Hermione's eyes again.  
  
'He truly loved me,' she whispered. 'He loved me and I kissed him but I didn't love him.'  
  
At this point Harry felt too dismal for his hope to flare again, so he ignored what she said and concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other so that he could leave that place and sleep for a long, long time. When they reached the door, Dumbledore said, 'Harry, can I speak to you a moment?'  
  
Harry stopped accordingly and Hermione continued down the stairs to wait for him in the corridor.  
  
'You have been given a second chance, Harry,' Dumbledore said seriously. 'Don't lose her again.'  
  
'Ok,' Harry said slowly, completely confused as to what Dumbledore was on about. He turned and drifted down the stairs. At the bottom Hermione was looking as exhausted as he felt.  
  
'Come on, 'Mione,' he said tiredly. 'Let's go to bed.'  
  
Hermione nodded and let him put his arm around her shoulders as they moved slowly down the corridor.  
  
When they reached the common room, Harry made for the boys' dorm, but stopped when Hermione called after him.  
  
'Harry?'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Don't leave me,' Hermione said tearfully. 'Stay down here with me.'  
  
Harry blinked. 'Okay.'  
  
He went over to a sofa and flopped down onto it, barely able to keep his eyes open. However, his eyes snapped open when he felt Hermione wrap her arms around him and sigh into his chest.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Hermione said, 'What happened?' Harry made a confused sound. 'You know,' Hermione said. 'What did he say before he died? How did he die?'  
  
Harry took a deep breath. 'He said, 'I'm sorry, Harry. Love her for me.' And then he performed the Unforgivable.and he died.'  
  
Hermione was silent for a long time. Eventually she said, 'Do you love me, Harry?'  
  
He was surprised by the question. 'You know I love you,' he answered.  
  
Hermione tilted her head up to look into his eyes. 'Would you die for me?'  
  
'As many times as was needed,' he said sincerely. He kissed her forehead. To his great surprise, she started crying again.  
  
'Oh, Harry,' she sobbed. 'I feel so awful. He loved me so much, so, so much, and now he's dead and I feel so guilty because,' she paused to catch her breath. 'Because I've loved you all along.'  
  
Harry stared at her in shock. He hardly dared to believe it: after all this time, the girl he loved had told him that she loved him too. He remembered Ron's last words, 'love her for me,' and he pressed his mouth against hers, tasting salty tears. She pushed herself up on her arms and kissed him back, glad to know she was finally doing something right for her.  
  
~The End~  
  
And that, my angels, is the end of another story. *sniff sniff.* I feel quite strange about finishing this one actually. When I finished The Secret Within I felt kinda drained, but with this one I just feel a kind of 'something missing'. Probably cuz it's taken so so long to complete.  
  
Um, also, I don't know if I explained everything. If there's anything specifically missing, email me or ask me in the review and I'll answer your questions.  
  
My thanks to Amanda; to Alex, always; to Andrea, who loved this story; to Cindy, Bubbles_123, Lady Priestess (what a cool name!), Starry-eyes184, Kimmie, Mistress Marchfly and Catrina for all reviewing this story; and to Emma. 


End file.
